


Tea, Cookies, and Watermelon Seeds

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Written for the prompt watermelon on my fffc June mini bingo card.





	Tea, Cookies, and Watermelon Seeds

Dean looked at the old woman behind the counter and tried not to squirm as she stared at him.

"Why?" She asked him once more.

"My little brother and I went to a party and they had watermelon. One of the little girls told him if he swallowed a seed a watermelon will grow in his belly. I tried to explain that it won't happen but he's four years old and stubborn.

I thought if I could buy a cup of your strongest tea with a _tiny_ dab of hot mustard in it I could tell him it was a special tea that will melt the melon. Just a drop I don't want him to hurt him, just enough heat to barely feel it." Dean explained.

Dean was hopeful when she nodded and rushed behind the door that lead to the kitchen. He really wanted Sammy to calm down before the kid made himself sick. He tried to reason with him. He explained that it was just a joke. No one could _really_ grow fruit inside their bellies. The last straw was when Sammy started going through his jeans hoping to find a pair that he could wear with his _wa'dermelon baby belly_.

"This is hot. Keep the cup closed and when you get home carefully pour the tea into a separate cup. There is loose tea in it and it will be very strong. Tell him to drink three sips and he will feel better in an hour. He has to stay still and quiet for an hour for it to work. After he does there are a few almond cookies for you both." She explained with a wink and handed Dean the cup and a bag.

"Thank you." Dean was relieved that she was willing to help. The hour of peace and quiet sounded wonderful. He dug his last two dollars out of his pocket and hoped it would be enough to cover the bill. He was sure the money would pay for the tea but he didn't know how much the cookies cost.

"No, you put that money away. I know what it's like to be the eldest. I have four brothers and two sisters all younger than me. It's good to know there are still clever big brothers and sisters that will do anything for their siblings." She smiled and walked back into the kitchen.


End file.
